Mirrors
by Someonerandome
Summary: So you think you know the story of Snow White, huh? Guess again. A drabble that provides a slightly different take on the story, be sure to read carefully


_**Ok, so basically at the Writers Club that I'm in we were submitting stuff to this magazine/anthology whatever you want to call it for young authors and the others pretty much harrassed me into writing something. So one morning before school I jot this down in a notebook in like 15, 20 minutes and submit it. Won't know for another month or two if it gets in or not, so in the meantime I thought I'd post it.**_

**_However, I would like some feedback from you guys on what you think. So please Please PLEASE review!_**

_**Mirrors**_

Mirrors always tell the truth. That's what they say anyway. And enchanted mirrors will answer your queries. So how much trouble could one question be? Just one idle piece of curiosity? How much harm could it possibly cause?

You'd be surprised.

_Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall_

_Who's the fairest of them all?_

That question ruined my life. Indeed, it nearly resulted in my death. From the day of the wedding she resented me, for I was her impediment to the throne. But I tried to love her, wanted to love her, but more importantly I wanted her to love me. Everybody did. No one was safe from her charms. Perhaps if the two of us could have managed a mother-daughter relationship, things might have been different. Or would they?

Mirror, you always tell the truth, right?

Mirror…Mirror? Is this a question you can answer?

You share some of the blame you know. The day you were brought in as a gift was everything changed for the fragile peace that existed between us was rocked by it. She soon refused to speak to me unless it was required. It was also around then that the tricks, the little pranks that had been ever present from our first meeting turned nasty. The gossip that was spread became cruel. I turned into a monster to anyone that listened to her. And that was everyone. No one, absolutely _no one_ was immune to her charms, remember? Such is the power that absolute beauty holds.

Fortunately, I also held a certain measure of this power, and she could not have me done away with so quickly. For a time at least, I was safe.

Could the cycle have been stopped? Could I have resisted the urge to retaliate?

Mirrors always tell the truth, don't they?

Mirror, I _know_ you have this answer.

I was no better then she. A silent war waged between us, a war between two women of incredible beauty who's casualties were few, but terrible. A king, a relationship…a child.

The moment the pregnancy was announced I became more then just a mere impediment—I was a threat. She was quick to get to work and lay plots for and arrangements for my death or removal. Each time I escaped the plot, but nothing was ever done about her, for no one but you, mirror, was ever told. I knew the figure which these schemes revolved around, the one who was a co-conspirator more often then not, but it was covered up each time. After all, who would believe that someone so sweet, so innocent, so _lovely _could be capable of such an act? Or even be capable of plotting such a thing? Treachery was above her of course.

Why so silent Mirror? You were never short of words before. For a long time, as people slowly turned on me one by one, you were my last confidante; the only one who still chose me over her. You were supposed to tell the truth, and you still preferred me. I loved you for that, more then was healthy.

Until that day. The day everything spiralled out of control, the day that the child and your loyalty were lost.

_Why_? All I could think was _WHY_? She. Had. EVERYTHING! Why did she keep taking from me? Any harm I'd done her was in reaction to what she had done to me!

I lost it at that point. Did I go too far? Probably. But so had she.

She wisely left. I, unwisely, followed her, and paid dearly for it. No one knows me anymore, not at home. She won. To the Victor goes the spoils…and the pen. History is always written by the victor, remember that. She had no affection for me. Not her, or her necrophiliac of a prince.

And they said that our relationship was unhealthy.

Did she care for you mirror? Is that what you honestly thought? Did the ebony hair twirl in your direction? Did the white skin gleam? The red lips pout? There is a reason they called her Snow White. Her appearance was, admittedly, flawless and people want the appearance of perfection, or at least perfection in an appearance.

So now here we both are. A fallen Queen and a broken pane of glass. Betrayed. Discarded. Broken. _Shattered_. We always were quite a pair, weren't we?

Mirror, Mirror in my hand,

Who's the fairest in the land?

Tell me Mirror, I have nothing more to loose. My kingdom is no longer mine, my people are now hers, not mine. My child is lost—in a way they both are.

Please Mirror, I am only curious. Who started it? Who was in the right? Who was in the wrong? Who truly was the fairest of them all?

For Mirrors always tell the truth.

Only sometimes they lie.

**So...liked it? Hated it? Thought it was just plain wierd? Tell me please!**

**(Just in case the story wasn't clear, it was the Queen narraring)**


End file.
